There are a multitude of powered tool and powered equipment designs wherein a base component is used to which a variety of attachments can be selectively connected. One common example of such powered tools is the use of a battery pack to which a number of so called “cordless” electrically driven tools (drills, saws, sanders, etc.) may be alternately coupled for receiving driving power from the battery pack. The utility work machines manufactured by the Bobcat Company are an example of powered equipment, which utilize a base component including a powered wheel-supported main frame, and are advertised as being adapted for being selectively coupled to forty easy-to-change attachments.
However, there is a need for being able to provide additional power for operating some attachments without increasing the size of the powered mobile module.